Todd Chavez
Todd Chavez (voiced by Aaron Paul) is a human in his mid-twenties who lives rent-free with BoJack in his house and sleeps on the couch at the beginning of BoJack Horseman. Todd is notoriously lazy, a slacker, and is frequently told by BoJack to "clean up your shit, Todd." Background Todd is an unemployed human slacker who showed up at a party in BoJack's house five years before the beginning of the series and never left. Although BoJack constantly voices disdain for him, he secretly cares about Todd. Because he is afraid of being alone, BoJack financially supports Todd and sabotages his attempts to gain independence. Todd was shown to have been involved with a powerful drug cartel immediately before moving in with BoJack. In the Season 3 finale, ''That Went Well'', Todd questions his sexuality whilst not referring to himself as gay nor straight either, but believes that he may be "nothing", which heavily implies that he is asexual. Personality Todd is a friendly, well-meaning, and mostly upbeat slacker who has been shown to possess a plethora of skills including an understanding of Japanese, entrepreneurial know-how, and artistic capabilities. Besides having allied with Mr. Peanutbutter for various business ideas, he tried writing and composing his own rock opera, Newtopia Rising, Book I: The Search for a New Utopia. However, his overall laziness and video game addiction often hinders his success. While Todd is well meaning and at times tries very hard at a few tasks, he often ends up in trouble. He prizes BoJack as his best friend, despite suffering constant insults by him. Todd is also overly trusting of BoJack, and is often dragged into his numerous schemes through his notorious lies. Funnily enough, Todd always finds it in his heart to forgive BoJack for whatever he has done to him, even though BoJack fails to have much regard for him at most times, and regularly shuts him out of conversations or ignores him. During Season 3 however, Todd begins to question their friendship upon getting annoyed that BoJack is getting everything he wants despite all the terrible things he's done. In ''It's You'', the line was finally crossed when BoJack accidentally slips that he had sex with Todd's high school friend, Emily which leads to the point of Todd finally getting fed up with BoJack's actions while making him realize that he's been the problem all along. It is unknown what has happened between him and BoJack, it is possible that their friendship has become strained or Todd may have moved out and has cut ties with BoJack. The latter is closer to fruition, given the harsh language Todd used. Relationships *BoJack Horseman: Former Host / Best Friend *Mr. Peanutbutter: Friend / business partner *Cornelius: Friend (former)/Boss (Former) *Becca: Unofficial wife *Emily: Best friend / Business partner (former) *Japanese Scam Artist: Girlfriend (former) Memorable Quotes * Then Hooray! * No, Wind, be cool! * Maybe I just have to stop expecting you to be a good person. * Fool me once, fool me twice, fool me chicken soup with rice. * (To BoJack) "You can't keep doing this! You can't keep doing shitty things, and then feel bad about yourself like that makes it okay! You need to be better!" '' * (To BoJack) ''"You are all the things that are wrong with you. It's not the alcohol, or the drugs. Or any of the shitty things that happened to you in your career, or when you were a kid. It's you, All right? It's you. Fuck, man. What else is there to say?" * (To Emily) "I'm not gay. I mean, I don't think I am, but... I don't think I'm straight either. I don't know what I am. I think I might be nothing." Trivia * In the Season 2 finale, he's revealed to be 24 years old (as of 2015) and therefore born in 1991. * He has a tattoo of the Latin Kings gang in one arm and one of the Aryans in the other, both from his time in prison. *Aaron Paul, the voice of Todd, plays the character of Jesse Pinkman in the TV series Breaking Bad, ironically he has an enemy named Todd. **In season 1, Todd accidentally steps on a needle and addresses that he thinks he maybe addicted to Heroin, which may be an allusion to Jesse's addiction during season 2. **Todd being involved with a powerful drug cartel may also be an indirect reference to Jesse. *Todd is the one of few people to know how The Sopranos ended. *Todd is probably a White Latino, as he is first approached by both the Aryans and the Latin Kings in prison, and as Princess Carolyn told him, "You don't look like a Chavez". *Todd is the third character in the series to say the word "fuck". The previous two were Herb in season 1, and Charlotte in season 2. Todd said it in season 3. Given the significance of the word in the show, it's possible that Todd will no longer speak with BoJack. Gallery See here for the gallery of Todd Chavez. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Main characters